The bathroom
by TehShan
Summary: Harry and Ron have their seperate lives, with their wives and children and they're still best friends as usual, that is until an apparition misshap when Harry is showering results in something more.  Harry/Ron lemon. Oneshot.


**A/N: **Wooo another craptastic fic ;D. But hey if I don't practice I can hardly expect to get better. If my story writing gets better I can make a webcomic when my art is up to par :D.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters or the world the story is set in, that belongs to JKR. I do however own this story.

**Warning: **Man on man sexy homo sex!

Harry loved Ron, he loved the way his ears turned red whenever his emotions were running high, he loved the freckles splashed across his face, he loved his long slender arms. He loved everything about him. But Harry couldn't have Ron, they had separate lives, Ron with Hermione and their kids and Harry with Ginny and their kids.

Harry had thought Ron only thought of him as a good mate so he pursued a relationship with Ginny, at least that way he'd be part of the family. He did love Ginny, just not the way he loved Ron, he loved her like a sister and wanted to take care of her. He was happy, that was true, Ginny was a good wife and it was like being married to a close friend. He adored his children, they were his whole world, so he could never leave Ginny, it would be the wrong thing to do by them.

Harry went by his day to day life, taking pleasure in the small happiness he got from his kids but never feeling truly fulfilled, that is until one day, while taking a shower at his and Ginny's home, Ron apparated into the bathroom.

"Ack!" Harry shouted, quickly covering himself as Ron quickly whirled around to face the door.

"Oh blimey I'm sorry Harry, I was aiming for the living room! Really need to practice my aim..." Ron blustered, his ears turning bright red.

"It's alright" Harry sighed, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to cover up with. "I was about to get out anyway"

"Ah ok then" Ron said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head "Well I'll just go talk to Ginny then"

"Wait!" Harry cried suddenly, before he could stop himself. 'shit' he thought to himself 'what have I done now, he's gonna think I'm weird, shitshitshit'

Ron stood stock still, leaving Harry to continue freaking out, until he slowly turned around, his face bright red. "Um, yes Harry?" he muttered, looking everywhere but at the almost naked dripping wet black haired wizard standing in front of him.

"Uh..." Harry said, unsure as to what excuse he could come up with to explain why he stopped his best friend walking away from a situation any normal person would want to. "Uh, um.. You see..."

Harry was shaking uncontrollably. 'think damn it, think! You'll give yourself away!' he thought as he looked around the room wildly as though he'd find something to help him out of his predicament.

"Look, Harry, mate, I know we're both guys and all but I can only take so much of being in a room with you when you're practically naked" Ron said, his face turning even redder, if that was possible.

'That tears it.' Harry thought, losing all control of himself, not caring his wife was probably in the next room, watching TV or knitting like her mother. Harry moved toward Ron, grabbing his wrists and pinning him against the door. He pressed his body against Ron's and let the towel fall to the floor as Ron stared at him with a shocked look in his eyes.

"Harry, what-" Ron managed to get out before Harry's lips crashed into his in a needy, passionate kiss, his tongue forcing it's way into Ron's mouth, feeling it's way around until Ron returned the kiss, whimpering weakly into his best friends mouth.

Harry pulled back from the kiss, slightly swollen lips parted, panting. "Ron" he whispered "I need you" he stared into the redheads eyes, a pleading look on his face as he released Ron's arms and let his own fall to his sides.

"Harry, we can't" Ron muttered "What about my sister? What about Hermione? Our children? We can't do something like this, we have families" his eyes looked sad as he looked down into Harry's green ones.

"But I've wanted you for so long!" Harry whimpered "I always thought you only thought of me as a friend, that's why I went for Ginny instead, because I thought my feelings for you would never be returned"

"Harry, I've always had feelings for you, since the first day we met on the Hogwarts Express. I'm sorry I never told you, but I thought you couldn't possibly be gay, not The Boy Who lived! I thought it was merely wishful thinking on my part." Ron said, sighing heavily as he wrapped his long arms around the man he had been the best friend of for so many years.

"Well" the Raven haired man said "I don't care that we both have families now, and I don't care if that's selfish. I need you! Even if it's only this once. Please!" he begged, wrapping his arms around the taller man tightly, as though he thought he might run away at any moment.

Ron sighed heavily, before he lifted Harry's face up to his, leaning in to kiss the desperate man. They clung to each other desperately as their tongues battled furiously for dominance, Ron eventually winning the battle. Ron ran his hands up and down Harry's lithe, toned body, trying to memorise every little bit of it with his hands.

Harry groaned into Ron's mouth as his hand found Harry's cock, long fingers wrapping around it and gently squeezing the stiff, throbbing member. Harry pulled back from the kiss, panting heavily, and started pulling off Ron's knitted sweater, wanting to get Ron naked as quickly as possible. Ron stopped fondling Harry's erection to unbutton his own pants and free his throbbing penis. Once fully naked Ron pushed Harry back into the room and down onto the floor, Harry's back pressed up against the porcelain bath tub.

Harry could hardly believe what was happening, after years of longing, Ron Weasley was naked in front of him. The site took Harry's breath away. Harry splayed his hands across the bathroom tiles and leaned back as Ron kissed his way down Harry's neck, pausing occasionally to gently nip, not quite hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make Harry pant with pleasure.

Ron kissed his way all the way down Harry's chest and stomach until he finally reached Harry's straining member, red and inflamed with need, a drop of clear liquid oozing at the tip. Ron lowered his tongue to the tip and licked away the clear liquid, relishing the taste, Harry's taste.

Ron then dipped his head and licked a slow teasing stripe up the bottom of Harry's cock, forcing the black haired man to let a low moan escape from his lips. Ron then slid Harry's cock into his mouth, pumping his head up and down, causing Harry to shiver with pleasure.

Ron eventually lifted his head up from Harry's cock, unable to ignore his own throbbing need any longer. He crawled over to his pants and dug into his pocket for his wand. He found it and pulled it out, conjuring up some lube. He slicked his cock thoroughly with the slimy stuff before leaning over Harry to whisper in his ear.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he breathed, not wanting to do anything Harry would regret. "It'll hurt alot" he continued "though it will turn to pleasure after a while"

Harry blushed. He had actually already had his first time with a man, back when they were still at Hogwarts. After a game of Quidditch he had found himself having sex in the showers with none other than Oliver Wood.

"I'll be ok" he said, smiling reassuringly as he wrapped his arms around the redheads neck, pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

Ron leaned into the kiss as he slicked two of his fingers with the lube before pressing them gently into Harry's entrance, doing his best not to hurt the man. Harry groaned as Ron slowly pumped his fingers in and out, prepping him for the coming intrusion. Eventually Ron pulled back from the kiss and removed his fingers. Grabbing his cock, he nudged it against Harry's arsehole, slowly pushing, until he finally pushed in, going as slow as he could, his cock disappearing inside Harry a few centimeters at a time.

'Oh Merlin he feels good' Ron thought to himself as he gazed at Harry's flushed and panting face.

"Ahh, Ron.. So good.." Harry breathed, delighting in the feeling of having Ron's throbbing member inside him. Harry gasped with pleasure as Ron started thrusting into him, lighting all his senses on fire. He wrapped his legs around the redheads waist, pulling him to him, resulting in Ron's cock hitting his prostate, causing stars to appear before Harry's eyes.

Ron, feeling Harry getting closer to the edge quickened his pace and took hold of Harry's ruddy, rock hard erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The cold feeling of the tiles on Harry's arse only served to heighten his pleasure and all of a sudden he came, his back arching as his come sprayed over his chest, biting down hard on his lip to stop himself from crying out.

Ron gasped and followed Harry's orgasm with his own, the feeling of Harry tightening around him too much to bear. They collapsed in a heap together, just holding each other for a few minutes, drinking in the moment. Finally, Ron pulled out of Harry and stood up, grabbing a towel to wipe himself off. He donned his clothes and stowed his wand safely back in his pocket before turning back to Harry who was still seated on the floor in a daze.

"Well, Harry, I should get going... I'll apparate outside the front door so Ginny doesn't get suspicious" he said, a glum look on his face.

"Alright... See you in a few minutes then" Harry whispered as he looked down at his feet, unable to face his best friend. Harry got to his feet as Ron apparated out of the bathroom and went about cleaning himself off and drying his hair which was still wet from the shower, his heart heavy.

"Harry!" he heard Ginny's voice call through the wooden door he had had Ron pressed up against only minutes before. "Ron's here, hurry up and get out of the bathroom and greet him!"

"Alright, I'll be out in a moment!" Harry called back before getting dressed and walking out of the bathroom, greeting Ron as he put on his facade of a loving husband and father, resuming his normal life, with only the memory of what he just experienced to help keep him going.


End file.
